Togetherness
by Way2DawnWielder
Summary: SoRiku one-shot. Sora has something to ask Riku...For Dance.Grimmjow.Dance


**Ok. This was written for .Dance. We exchanged ideas then wrote about them. This is a Soriku one-shot! I relly enjoyed making it too! But I got kinda stuck at aout the 5th paragraph...But still...I got past it and its up now so...yea.**

**Disclaimer:**Does anyone really think I'd have to be writing fanfics if I OWNED it? No, there wouldn't be any need...and it wouldn't be alowed to be Disney anymore....

* * *

I was sitting across the room and I could still hear him laughing. I stole a glance off to my right. He was laughing at something someone over there had said. And he was laughing hard. I hadnt realized I had been staring at him until he looked back and I smiled. He smiled then went back to his client. I turned my attention back toward my computer.

I sighed out of boredom. There wasn't much to do around here for me. Sora was lucky, he got to work with real clients. Well, he had been working there longer than I had so it was to be expected. He was the one who had gotten me the job in the first place so I was grateful.

Sora....What can I say about Sora? He's kind of dorky still at age 27 now. He still acts about 14. He's oddly short for his age, which I think makes him look all that much cuter. He is adorable with his spikey, unkempt hair. What else can I say about Sora? Oh, and we've been together for about 4 years now. We have been living together for about 2 years now too. Our four year anneversary is coming up soon.

I'm sitting around at work catching his eye as often as possible. Our differences at the moment are that he is working and I am not. He got me a job here not to long ago as we were talking about needing more munny. Everything's getting more expensive and both of us need to start working. So now we work at the same place. Its a nice small insurance company that pays fairly well and it's comfortable but obviously Sora and I are known only as friends. No one here can know that we are together. Not even that we live together. We even carpool seperatly.

I don't have much of a big job here unlike Sora. Sora is one of the top employees. I don't directly work with people. I'm like the bus boy, all I do is answer phones and most of my work is done on the computer.

About me, I'm Riku. I'm 26, taller than Sora, have silver-y-ish hair, and love being around Sora as much as possible. But that hasn't been happening much lately. He's been to busy with work. It seems like he's getting more and more people to deal with by the day. Even at home, he's always tucked away in his laptop or something. I don't quite know what he does on there, but that's all he's done lately. I'm starting to miss him even when he's right there in front of me.

Later that night when we were home, Sora was sitting on his laptop and looked over at me. I was busy talking on my cell to get my ride to work the next day. We said goodbye and hung up. I looked over to Sora who was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Nothing. I just noticed I haven't been paying attention to you for a long time..." He said calmly.

"Well, take me out to eat and make up for it." I said and laughed a little.

He nodded and shut off his computer. He stood and we left without another word.

We ended up at this nice little restraunt about a mile away from our aparment. It's a really fancy place with the waiters and chairs with designs all over them. Dimmed lights, wine bottles on the tables, individual candles at the tables as well, those kinds of things. We sat down by ourselves and I noticed there weren't many people around us. Another couple and a small group of older people together but that's about it.

A waiter came and took our orders. I wasn't very hungry until we got here. I ordered a steak and Sora ordered a meal that had things like potatoes and stuff. Sora stood and announced that he was going to the bathroom. He walked around a corner to where I couldn't see him anymore. I took this opprotunity to take a good look at the room. The floors had the same designs as the chairs and the tables were covered in linin. I didn't know we were going to a place like this. I was a little dressed down for it but so was Sora so I didn't worry about it.

Sora returned a minute later looking a bit...different. He was blushing lightly and he looked nervous. He sat down and I asked,"What the matter?"

"Nothing." He said and smiled. He still looked a bit nervous. I could tell something was up. I reached across the table and held my hand out. He took it and I noticed his hands were warm and a bit sweaty.

"What's going on Sora?" I asked again.

"I told you, nothing." He almost snapped back at me. I flinched a little bit and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry...I'm just a bit overworked." He answered. I nodded.

The food came then. We ate in silence, but it was comfortable. Sora looked up at me when he was finished eating.

"Riku, I love you. You know that right?"

I nodded. "I love you too Sora."

"Riku...I have something I've been...wanting to ask you...." He said.

"Yea?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled something small and black out of it. He moved around and got down on one knee beside the table. "Will you marry me?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

I swear I felt my heart stop.

And then it skipped a beat...

And then I said,"Of course."

He smiled softly and got up. He opened the small black box and slipped a silver band on my finger. He was already wearing an identical one. It fit perfectly and on the outside had little things that looked kind of like snakes twisting and weaving around the outside.

"Thank you Riku." He whispered in my ear still holding on to the ring.

"No, thank you." I whispered back.

I was almost ready to cry from happiness then...

_A month later_

I was just coming home from work. I leave later than Sora but got home afterward. I took a look around but didn't see him anywhere. I figure he must have been napping or something. I can't believe it's neeb a month since he proposed. We went around normally, went to work as normal, but something's been different since that night. I've been different. I've changed. But it's a good change. I've been happier and more at ease now. Sora's been the same. And we're looking at each other a lot more now throughout the day.

And our wedding was scedualed for today.

I was taking a drink of a soda and looked over at the calender. But then I remembered it was just going to be us and it was going to be later at night so we both had enough time after work to be completely ready. We said it wasn't going to be a big thing. No friends or family, just us. Luckily, we live in the only place around here that has gay marrage. We were filed and completely ready to go. As soon as I change and wash up. And actually get there.

I walked into our bedroom to find Sora asleep, as I figured. I looked up at the clock on our wall. 3 hours and we'll be married...

I shook Sora softly to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open innocently and he turned over on his back. He yawned and wiped his eyes which made him look like a 5-year-old.

"Riku? What time is it?" He asked half-asleep.

"It's 5." I told him laying down next to him.

"Oh. We should probably start getting ready, huh?" He asked sounding a little more awake.

"In a few minutes...." I said cuddling up next to him on the bed.

_Half an hour later_

"Now we should go get ready." I told Sora. For once in a long time, all we did was sit there and hold each other. We got up and I headed for the first shower. I took a 10 minute shower and blow dried my hair. Sora walked in on me doing this and said,"You are turning into such a girl, Riku." I threw a towel at his face and he laughed. He got in the shower while I was still blow drying. I left about a minute later and got dressed. He soon followed me wearing nothing but a towel.

"Sora, you're dripping all over the floor." I complained. He took the towel off of his waist and put it up around his hair. He walked out of the room naked and came back in with another towel.

"Better?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He started looking around and found his tux. We rented identical ones. Even if this was going to be small, we were at least going to look good.

We dressed and he drove us about half-way across town to get to this small church. One of our close friends was a priest who offered to do it for us.

We arrived about 10 minutes early and stood around inside for a while. Sora went off to find the bathroom and left me in the main room. I saw someone walk up to the door and come in.

"Is this the right place?" He asked. He was blonde and blue-eyed. He looked a lot like Sora....

"Errr....For what exactly?" I asked back. Another person was coming up the steps behind him. Said person was a lot taller with red hair and light green eyes.

"For Sora's wedding...?" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Is this it Roxy?" The other asked.

Sora came out and almost yelled,"Roxas!"

"Sora!" the blonde one said. Sora ran over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. I was really comfused at this point.

"I'm not going to miss your wedding!" He said.

Sora turned around to look at me with an arm around the blonde one's shoulders.

"Riku, this is my brother Roxas!" Sora said to me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and stood up. I shook his hand.

"Who's this?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Guys, meet Axel. We've been going steady for a little while now." He let go of Sora and walked over to the redhead.

Sora smiled and said,"How did you find out we were getting married?"

"Ha. I just know these kinds of things. And mom told me."

"But I thought we told her..." I began and Sora hit my arm signaling me to stop. We had told her we didn't want anyone at our wedding.

"Well, it's good to see you Roxas."

Roxas nodded. We all went into the room where our priest was waiting. Sora and I went and stood next to each other in front of him and the other two sat down. The room was kind of depressing...Everything in it was a dark, wood brown. While we were standing there, I realized how nervous I was. My palms got hot and sweaty, and I'm sure the color drained from my face. I glanced over to Sora. He looked the exact same. I smiled and calmed down just looking at him.

The man in front of us started talking. But I wasn't listening. I was to busy. I was thinking. Thinking about how much I wanted this, about how much I loved Sora, about how much I couldn't believe this was happening. And about how I am at this exact moment.

I barely heard the man in front of us ask me for my vows. Sora and I turned to look at each other.

"Today, Sora, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

And Sora said to me...

"What can I say to you that I haven't already said, what can I give you that I haven't already given, is there anything of me that isn't yours already, my body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, And it shall be yours long after this, I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, Hand in hand and heart in heart."

We were both grinning madly at each other.

Sora had said it perfectly. No stuttering, only confidence, but not cockily.

"So do you, Sora, take Riku to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Riku, take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

And now, were married.

This is where it all begins....


End file.
